Pest
Pestilence is a ghost OC created by Becca as a villain character for the Danny Phantom universe. Life and Death Pest has more or less forgotten his human life except for his position as a plague doctor. He was alive sometime during the 18th century, working as a plague doctor up until his death. He was extremely dedicated to his job and was about as good as any other plague doctor of his time, however plague doctors as a whole were not necessarily the best suited. Due to the lack of hygiene a majority of Pest's patients ended up dying, and soon he too contracted the plague. His ghost spent a long time building up in the ghost zone, and did not fully form until the 90's back on Earth. He ostracized himself from society until his overwhelming obsession forced him to return to the human world, desperate to help the sick once again. Personality Because he is a ghost, and a ghost that spent a long time forming, Pest has lost most of his human consciousness. He is incredibly one-minded when it comes to his patients - which can really be anyone, depending on the day. He is not inherently evil and has good intentions, but his powers kill anyone he comes in contact with. He does not realize that he himself is the problem, due to a mixture of his obsession and the remnants of his pride as a doctor. He does get aggressive when he feels someone is coming between him and his patients. When he is not focused on doctoring he is more or less placid, content to drift around the ghost zone. He speaks kindly and softly and has a weakness for children. Powers While Pest possesses the usual gambit of ghost powers - ectorays, intangibility, etc - his obsession manifests in death that clings to him and passes on to whoever he touches. Humans that come in contact with him slowly fall ill, with symptoms similar to the plague but with ghostly side effects. The illness will generally wear off if left alone, but Pest has a tendency to linger over those he has infected in attempts to "treat" them. This, however, only plunges his victims further into disease, killing them. Ghosts that he touch do not ever "die", but their ectosignatures become compromised, making them lose form and control over their actions. Halfas, as a result, have infinitely worse symptoms, experiencing the shorted ectosignature on top of the plague-like illness. Appearance Pest is a shadow ghost and appears black at all times - this is probably indicative of his poor health, as "black" is the color of unhealthy ectoplasm. His persona as a plague doctor integrated into his form, and as a result he has a beak, a round-billed hat, and reflective red eyes. His body is relatively formless but he can manifest wings or clawed hands. He cannot form legs. His average height maintains around six feet. Allegiances Team Phantom (rival) Annie Fenton (rival) Extra Pest serves as the villain for the Age Accurate Secret Trio webcomic. He hisses his s's and speaks in Old English. In life he was of Moorish descent. External Links Age Accurate Secret Trio Tag Charahub Category:Male OCs Category:Ghost OCs